


different loyalties [7/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [7]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gen, No Beta, Silverflint (mentioned), aroace billy bones, aroace character, logan/charlotte (mentioned), mentions of canon injuries/violence, muldoon/logan (mentioned), one-sided Ben Gunn/Billy Bones (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Billy thought he understood the way Silver got stuck on Flint, but as he laid beaten up in the shed on the Underhill's plantation he realized he missed something important again.7/52 aspec drabbles :)





	different loyalties [7/52]

Billy understood loyalty and brotherhood, being part of a bigger group, belonging to others. He is not weak or naive like some try to make him sound. He manages well enough alone whenever he has to. He has a mind of his own. Perhaps even more of it than others, he thinks bitterly thinking as his brothers, his friends, time after time fell into the line under Flint's command. 

Billy understood loyalty better than either of the men ruling the pirates these days. He got it when Muldoon kept asking after Logan even though they were all told he run away. He understood Ben's need to find himself a place among the crew and the way he followed Billy around. He even thought he understood the way Silver got stuck on Flint. 

Fighting side by side, sharing such close camaraderie... They almost died together more than once, it bound them together. Billy knew that, but as he laid beaten up in the shed on the Underhill's plantation he realized he missed something important again.

Just like he missed it with Logan who couldn't stay away from Charlotte despite his orders. 

With Muldoon who was heart-broken over their disappearance. 

He failed to recognize Ben's affection for what it was and he failed to see the drive between Silver and Flint that went beyond simple companionship and which forced Silver to push Billy aside. 

Billy understood loyalty and brotherhood but not these consuming needs and passions and once again he paid for that oversight. Angry and frustrated he swore to himself that if he will manage to survive this he will make sure to use this difference in his outlook for his own advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [my tumblr](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/) or come to [my ace side blog](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
